


Better than math

by Deans_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cute, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, High School, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_girl/pseuds/Deans_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags an unassuming Cas out of class in a heat of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than math

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak peak of one of the scenes I wrote for my new story "A Ring of Salt will Protect You". I'm hoping to post the first chapter within the week. 
> 
> Both Dean and Castiel are high school students and are experiencing their sexuality for the first time
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing and posting fan fiction so any constructive criticism is very welcome!

Cas looked over his shoulder just in time to see Dean storming over towards him with a stern, determined look on his face. The crowded corridor was starting to thin as students found their way to their classrooms. Dean grasped Cas' lower arm with one of his hands and used the other to roughly shove him out to the grounds and behind the changing room.

  
"What are you doing Dean?! I have to g-" Cas was cut off by Dean ramming him up against the wall and without hesitation kissing his lips with bruising passion, holding nothing back. If it was possible Dean pushed harder into Cas' body until they were flush against one another. Dean possessively held Cas' head with both of his hands, running them eagerly through his soft, dark hair.

  
Taken back by Dean's spontaneous actions, Cas' mind went blank only to be quickly filled with passion and lust. He slipped both his thumbs through the loops in the back of Dean's trousers. He rutted his hips up into Dean's and began to slowly rub against him.

  
"God Cas." Dean breathed heavily, his voice straining as he felt himself going hard.

  
Cas hummed back and began to leave long trails of kisses across his jaw line. He made his way down to his neck when suddenly Dean jumped and arranged his head as to show as little neck as possible.

  
"Ey! Nooo! Don't like that!" Dean cursed and shyed away from Cas.

  
"I believe I may have finally found your hidden weakness" Cas giggled and began to attempt to nip at his neck. Dean wiggled away in a desperate protest until he was the one cornered with his back against the changing room buildings wall.

  
Cas slowed down and looked directly into his deep green eyes, getting lost in the constantly changing hues. He placed one slow kiss upon Dean's plush lips. He linked his fingers through Dean's tie and slipped it off in one fluid motion. Moving his thin fingers to fiddle with each of his buttons until he could gaze longingly at Dean's bare chest. His body was tanned with muscles twisting underneath his skin. Cas began to feel his way down to the lip of his school trousers.

  
"Shh, it's ok babe." Cas reassured Dean and placed more delicate kisses as he fumbled with the buckle and zip of his trousers.

  
Dean groaned with lust as Cas ducked down and pulled out his hard cock. Cas kissed the already seeping tip and looked up at Dean with piercing blue eyes. He took the whole thing at once, choking slightly as the cock stretched the back of his throat, before pulling away again. He teased Dean and licked up his length whilst fondling his balls.

  
"Come on baby..." Dean gasped as gripped his fingers through Cas's hair, struggling to resist the urge to just mouth fuck him right then and there.

  
Cas moved faster now, moving Dean's cock swiftly in and out all the while moving his hand over the remaining length in practiced movements.

  
He twisted his mouth and lapped at Dean's sensitive tip. He squeezed his inner thigh before going all out. He began to almost aggressively duck in and out, over and over and over again.

  
Dean groaned again, closing his eyes with utter pleasure. His hips rutted up and began to move in time with Cas, meeting him perfectly at each movement. The knot in his lower stomach grew and he cried out, "Ah GOD Cas!"

  
He looked back down at Cas to see his eyes gazing directly into his. It sent him over the edge and he spilled into Cas with blinding pleasure.

  
Cas swallowed it all and slowly jacked Dean off as he finished. He stood up and kissed Dean. This time was different though. They took it slow, enjoying the taste of each other and the subtle curves of their mouths.

  
Cas smiled and pulled away, "That definitely beat going to math."

  
Dean gave a low throaty laugh, "Anything beats going to math."

 


End file.
